The present disclosure relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and in particular to an image processing device and an image processing method where it is possible to recognize a subject which is a tracking target with precision.
In the past, in digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and the like (referred to appropriately below as digital cameras), a function for tracking a subject such as the face of a certain person selected by a user or an object other than a face was mounted. Then, it is possible to continuously maintain various parameters (for example, focus, brightness, and the like) of the digital camera to be optimal according to the state of the position of a tracking subject.
As a method for the user to select a subject to be photographed using a digital camera, there is a method for selecting by touching a subject displayed on a touch panel, a method for selecting using a guide frame for matching a subject with the angle of view in advance, and the like.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-101186, an imaging device is disclosed in which, when the user wants to track a subject other than a face, a dedicated mode in which it is possible to detect the subject is set to operate, and a subject tracking function is enabled.